


Я исповедуюсь тебе

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017 FB Cпецквест [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: В темнейшей подворотне Кухни случайно встретились они — слепой как крот католик-мститель и изнуренный экзорцист.





	Я исповедуюсь тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell You My Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009033) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> От автора:  
> Официально заявляю — я отправляюсь в ад. И могу взять с собой в это путешествие всех желающих. Все это началось как забавная бессвязная беседа в тумблере, но потом оно… разрослось. Я не буду за это извиняться.

Джон хоть убей не помнил, как очутился здесь. Сейчас он осознавал только, что голова адски раскалывается, что нечто, слепившее ему волосы, с одинаковой вероятностью может быть как кровью, так и не кровью, а еще он где-то проебал штаны. И трусы. Ну хоть чертов плащ все еще был при нем, так что он похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигаретной пачки.  
  
В глубоких тенях с другой стороны подворотни раздался тихий смех. Джон вскинул голову, сунул сигарету меж губами, порылся в поисках зажигалки, но руки нашарили лишь пустоту.  
  
— В паре футов слева от тебя, у мусорного контейнера, — тон был на удивление мягким, чуть смешливым и окрашенным тем оттенком, что Джон счел местным акцентом. Хотя все акценты этого гребаного восточного побережья звучали для него одинаково.  
  
Взглянув в указанном направлении, он заметил тусклый отблеск оранжевого сияния фонарей, падающего откуда-то из-за пределов подворотни, на своей помятой зиппо. Наклонился, чтобы поднять ее, и только тогда вспомнил, что вроде как в непристойном виде. Выпрямился, пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться в рамках приличия. Не то чтоб ему не было похрен, он просто не хотел подавать несчастному ублюдку дурных идей. Полуголый, в грязном плаще, прячущийся в подворотне как гребаный извращенец… Джон был удивлен, что незнакомец все еще сидел на месте, тихонько посмеиваясь, вместо того чтобы звать на помощь или пытаться его прибить.  
  
Он завозился, запахивая пальто, и мужчина на другой стороне подворотни снова хмыкнул.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Джон фыркнул, отвернулся, прикуривая и понадеявшись, что пояса хватит, чтобы полы плаща снова не разошлись в стороны.  
  
— Не считая того, что я сверкаю задницей в грязной подворотне и не имею ни малейшего понятия как, черт возьми, сюда попал?  
  
Щелчок зиппо и шипящее потрескивание горящей бумаги и табака подчеркнули последовавшее мгновение тишины. Джон глубоко затянулся, едва не застонав от наслаждения, когда в кровь ворвался никотин.  
  
— Голый, да? Вот черт… — голос незнакомца звучал все еще весело и задумчиво. Джон снова повернулся к нему, и тот поднялся, ступая в тонкую полоску света. Теперь Джону стало понятно, почему его нагота не представляет проблемы: среди его знакомых было достаточно слепых, чтобы не узнать подобного в других людях. Но что-то в пустом взгляде этого мужчины его смущало. Было ощущение, будто тот видит Джона насквозь. Он нахмурился, глядя на зиппо в своих пальцах. Щелкнул ею, прежде чем снова посмотреть на мужчину. Черная, плотно облегающая одежда того наводила на мысль, что он здесь не просто так, что было довольно странно, поскольку, ну честно — насколько хорошим взломщиком может быть слепец? Или он пытался наебать Джона, притворяясь слепым, чтобы выглядеть менее опасным?  
  
А еще Джону совершенно не хотелось разбираться с тем, насколько сильно его отвлекает то, что тот оказался пиздец каким красавчиком.  
  
— Как ты?.. — он указал на зажигалку и тут же фыркнул, сообразив, что не прав. — Зажигалка?  
  
— Слышал, как она упала. Довольно громко. И еще — под мусорный контейнер прошуршала какая-то ткань. Возможно, это твоя таинственно исчезнувшая одежда, — в тихом голосе все еще звучал смех.  
  
Джон, по-прежнему настороженный подобной остротой чужого восприятия, наклонился и заглянул под контейнер. Его брюки вместе с трусами и впрямь были там. Задумавшись на мгновение, он пожал плечами: ему приходилось бывать и в гораздо более странных ситуациях. Отвернулся, явно развеселив вероятно-слепого мужчину, и натянул одежду.  
  
Застегнув молнию, он повернулся к незнакомцу и даже обтер руки о пальто, прежде чем протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия, но тот все так же смотрел Джону в лицо, полностью игнорируя руку. Интересно. Или он и впрямь слепой и неким образом крайне восприимчив, или ведет какую-то игру. Джон пожал плечами и сунул руку в карман.  
  
— Итак, ты всегда проводишь пятничный вечер, беседуя с незнакомыми людьми в грязных подворотнях, или это сегодня так совпало?  
  
Мужчина снова усмехнулся, сверкнув в темноте зубами. Очаровательная кривая усмешка. Джон внутренне застонал — не время и не место для подобного.  
  
— А ты всегда используешь подобные тухлые подкаты, когда пытаешься снять в подворотне первого попавшегося слепого мужика?  
  
Джон звучно затянулся, на мгновение сосредоточившись на ярком кончике сигареты.  
  
— От многого зависит. А что, сработало? — Никотин милостиво изгнал головную боль, и в памяти появились проблески чего-то про… существо в Гудзоне. Как подсказывали всплывающие обрывки, существо уже перестало… быть проблемой.  
  
Слепой снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Все может быть. У тебя есть имя?  
  
— Джон Константин.  
  
— Что ты делаешь в Нью-Йорке, Джон Константин? Не обижайся, но твой акцент даже близко не местный, и это не тот район, где обычно может потеряться турист.  
  
— Полагаю, это именно тот самый район, где турист обычно может окончательно потеряться, только при этом он еще и будет предварительно растерзан в мелкие клочья, — пробормотал Джон, когда сигарета прогорела и умерла. Он бросил ее на грязную мостовую, придавил каблуком. — Наверное, можно сказать, что я был тут по работе, но теперь у меня отпуск. Ладно, а у тебя есть имя?  
  
— Мэ… ох… Майк. — Мужчина протянул руку, Джон шагнул ближе и крепко ее пожал.  
  
— Крайне рад знакомству, — сдержанно сказал Джон, все еще размышляя, нахрен ему сдался слепой мужчина, прячущийся в темной подворотне.  
  
На мгновение, пока они стояли, изучая друг друга, подворотню заполнила тишина, нарушаемая лишь их дыханием и тихим шорохом одежды. В конце концов слепой поднял руки на уровень лица ладонями к Джону.  
  
— Можно?  
  
Мужчина, чье имя, было разумеется, вовсе не Майк, медленно потянулся руками вперед и остановился на безопасном расстоянии от лица Джона. Тот не мог не заметить, какими изящными кажутся его пальцы. Несколько из них были кривоваты, будто их раньше ломали, но все они были длинными и ловкими, а ногти выглядели на удивление ухоженными. Тихое покашливание привлекло его внимание, и Джон понял, что выбрал крайне неудачное время, чтобы пялиться. Он оторвал взгляд от пальцев и смущенно улыбнулся. Несмотря на очевидную слепоту мужчины, Джон чувствовал, что тот смотрит ему прямо душу.  
  
— Ну же, давай, — пробормотал Джон. Он хотел сказать это дерзко, но вышло сорвано и умоляюще. Когда пальцы незнакомца коснулись его подбородка, он прикрыл глаза.

 

 

***

  
Джон Константин пах табаком, сладостями и старым пергаментом. Он пах сырой гнилой землей. Древними камнями. И абсолютно ничем из того, что принадлежало Нью-Йорку. Если честно, его запах не принадлежал никакому месту вообще, и это ужасно бесило. Мэтту не знал о нем ничего, кроме того, что тот курит, говорит с британским акцентом, и его сердце бьется. Он даже не мог определить, бьется ли это сердце так сильно оттого, что тот нервничает, или по другой причине. Впрочем, не надо о других причинах.  
  
Закусив щеку, чтобы не шипеть от боли, Мэтт приступил к исследованию. Он аккуратно обхватил лицо Джона — что, действительно не мог придумать другого имени? — ладонями. Челюсть покрывала грубая, минимум двухдневная щетина, а скулы были острыми и четко очерченными. Линия носа неровная, но это было скорее мило. Губы… Господи Боже, его губы! Не то чтобы широкие или пухлые, чуть суховатые на ощупь, но необычайно подвижные и выразительные, они улыбались и шевелились под его руками, пока он исследовал их. Мэтт осознал, что в процессе исследования этого лица кусает собственные губы. Глаза Джона закрылись под ощупывающими их пальцами, и Мэтт пробежался по тонким векам, по морщинистым «лапкам» в уголках глаз, указывающим на чуть больший, чем его, возраст. Или полную превратностей жизнь. Или и то, и другое. На фоне этого доверие, с каким тот подставлялся слепому незнакомцу в подворотне, если честно, слегка обескураживало. Ресницы оказались длинными и на удивление мягкими. Мэтт несколько раз провел по ним кончиками пальцев, и Джон забавно фыркнул, сдерживая смех.  
  
Он слышал, как сердце Джона все громче и быстрее колотится в груди, слышал сбитое дыхание, но все еще не был уверен, это от стресса — и учитывая, что тот очнулся в подворотне без штанов, и теперь его ощупывал слепой народный мститель, Мэтт не винил бы его за это, — или же была другая причина. Конечно, Мэтт бы и сам мог ощупью проверить, но не хотел быть настолько навязчивым. Ну, по крайней мере, все это отвлекало от кровоточащей раны на боку.  
  
Он медленно провел пальцами по волосам Джона и вернулся к челюсти. Дыхание того сбилось еще сильнее, сделалось суше и грубее. Теперь ошибку можно было исключить. Мэтт подозревал, что если достаточно сконцентрируется, то услышит отзвук сердцебиения значительно ниже, но заставил себя остановиться. Он тихонько усмехнулся, поморщившись от занывшей раны. Рано или поздно она потребует внимания, но сейчас у него явно есть более интересные вещи для исследования. Ему просто нужно понять, насколько далеко он хочет при этом зайти.  
  
Мэтт чуть отстранился, предоставляя Джону возможность при желании отступить, и осознал, что молится, чтобы тот ею не воспользовался. Скользнул руками по грубым спутанным прядям, зарываясь в них с одной стороны, а с другой дотягиваясь до затылка. Открыл ли Джон теперь глаза, он не знал, но даже если тот его не видел, ошибиться в его намерениях было невозможно.  
  
Он медленно поворачивался, пока не почувствовал жар чужого дыхания напротив своего рта. Послышался резкий вдох, укравший у Мэтта воздух, и его рта коснулись губы Джона. Они были такими же искусными и напористыми, какими ощущались под пальцами. Возможно, даже более. Мэтт застонал и приглашающе разомкнул губы. Джон Константин целовался как одержимый, как человек, не боящийся вечного проклятия. Он был именно тем, в чем так сильно Мэтт нуждался сейчас, и Мэтт чувствовал, как стихает под этим напором его собственная внутренняя борьба.  
  
Откинувшись на стену, он потянул Джона за собой. В погоне за его ртом тот наклонился, пробежался языком по нижней губе, посасывая и прикусывая. Мэтт слышал беспорядочный перестук их сердец и чувствовал исходящий от щек Джона жар. Он крепче сжал его волосы и проглотил вырвавшийся у того стон.  
  
В этот момент руки Джона прошлись по его бокам, и Мэтт, не в силах сдержаться, отпрянул, с резким выдохом разрывая поцелуй. Он не мог видеть выражение лица Джона, но вполне мог представить его глаза, расширившиеся от неожиданности или, быть может, разочарования.  
  
— Ты в порядке, приятель? Прости… Я думал… — забормотал тот, и Мэтт усмехнулся про себя. Если до того Джон говорил как самоуверенный мудак, то сейчас в его голосе звучали волнение и беспокойство. Это было довольно мило, так что Мэтт поспешил его успокоить.  
  
— Ты не при чем, честное слово, — выдавил он, придерживая бок и чувствуя, как между пальцами просачивается горячая кровь. Джон подавился вдохом, судя по всему, проследив за его движением и увидя это.  
  
— Пиздец. Чего ты раньше не сказал?!  
  
Мэтт помотал головой и заставил себя выпрямиться. Оттолкнулся от стены, и его уверенно обняли крепкие руки. В этом жесте не было никакого намека, ничего сексуального, и он не мог с уверенностью сказать, был ли он благодарен за это или разочарован. Но он сдался этим объятиям и позволил себе опереться на Джона.  
  
— Я был абсолютно без понятия, кто ты. Друг? Враг? Да я и сейчас не знаю.  
  
Джон пробормотал что-то маловразумительное и успокаивающе похлопал Мэтта по здоровому боку.  
  
— Давай отведем тебя куда-нибудь, где можно это заштопать. Ты живешь неподалеку?  
  
Мэтт помотал головой. Мужчина был довольно неплох, особенно для того, кто очутился в подворотне без штанов, но Мэтт все еще не был готов назвать свой адрес. Или адрес офиса. Или чей-либо еще. Похоже, Джон это понял. Снова хмыкнув, он потащил Мэтта в сторону шумящей улицы.  
  
— Ничего, я знаю местечко. Пойдем.

 

 

***

  
Джон всеми силами пытался побороть охватившее тело возбуждение. Что бы ни случилось с этим парнем, ему нужна была помощь, и это было важнее быстрого перепиха в подворотне. А вне ее, на шумных и ярких улицах, легко было забыть о проведенном вместе времени. Пейзажи и ароматы среднего Манхэттена набросились на него, пока он пытался определить направление. Он до сих пор не мог понять, как попытка изгнать морского монстра туда, откуда он пришел, привела к потере одежды, но все остальное казалось нормальным. Он тихонько хмыкнул и почувствовал, как не-Майк тоже тихонько хихикнул — несмотря на боль, несмотря на то, что не знал, почему Джон вообще смеется.  
  
Наконец поняв, где находится, он направился в сторону церкви, где отсиживался до этого. Всегда полезно знать местонахождение ближайшего освященного места, да и падре там был необычайно терпелив и разумен. А еще он крепко спал сейчас в маленьком каменном домике, так удачно расположенном вдали от главного здания.  
  
Джон осторожно провел мужчину по ступенькам и открыл тяжелую дубовую дверь. Наморщил лоб, размышляя, не забаррикадировать ли ее.  
  
— Как думаешь, те кто это сделал, вернутся? — тихо спросил он, помогая все-еще-точно-не-Майку сесть на скамью. Уже сидя, тот завертел головой, словно рассматривая местную архитектуру. Джон нахмурился. Он уже было окончательно поверил, что тот не притворялся слепым, но теперь снова засомневался.  
  
Мужчина посмотрел прямо на Джона пугающим неподвижным взглядом и покачал головой, слегка ухмыляясь.  
  
— Я  _знаю_ , что не вернутся. Насколько глупо прозвучит в моем исполнении старое-доброе «ты бы видел того парня»?  
  
Джон рассмеялся. Кем бы этот парень ни был, он нравился ему все больше и больше. Может, когда он его подлатает, они могли бы продолжить то, что начали ранее…  
  
Он встал на колени в проходе, аккуратно отвел рубашку от раны, и мужчина снова поморщился.  
  
Освещение в церкви было слабым, горел только один светильник и примерно половина свечей под неусыпным взглядом Марии. Но света все равно хватило, чтобы рассмотреть пестро расцветшие синяки и едва затянувшиеся порезы, покрывающие торс незнакомца. Джон не смог сдержать вздох. Он как мог стер засохшую кровь с ребер, но случай был безнадежный.  
  
Мужчина снова хмыкнул, когда Джон встал, застонав от боли в коленях.  
  
— Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, — сказал он таким тоном, будто осуждал себя за то, как абсурдно это прозвучало.  
  
— Подпольные бои? БДСМ клуб? Подпольные БДСМ бои?  
  
Тот пожал плечами и зашипел, опять потревожив рану.  
  
— Что-то типа того…  
  
Нахмурившись, Джон пошарил по карманам и нашел чистый платок. Быстро дошел до чаши, окунул его в воду и обернулся, услышав шокированный звук со стороны скамьи.  
  
— Ты только что намочил что-то в святой воде? — тот как будто одновременно и обиделся, и пришел в восторг — впечатляющее умение.  
  
— Ты здесь другую воду видишь? — слова вырвались до того, как Джон успел остановиться, и он мысленно скривился, но мужчина в ответ только фыркнул.  
  
Джон уселся, но на этот раз на подушечку, благодарный тому, что не все католики настаивали на чрезмерных телесных страданиях во время молитвы. Снова задрал рубашку не-Майка, стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее, и принялся стирать с груди присохшую кровь. Под всеми синяками и порезами скрывался накачанный торс, и Джон поймал себя на том, что прослеживает влажной тряпкой линии мускулов. Он заметил, как мужчина поежился, но не мог определить, от холода или еще от чего.  
  
Рана была не настолько ужасной, как казалось. Она даже начала уже затягиваться. Проблема оказалось в ее расположении: на ребрах она будет постоянно снова открываться, если не быть осторожным. И Джон уже понял, что кем бы ни был этот мужчина, осторожность не входила даже в его словарный запас.  
  
— Полагаю, у тебя нет иголки с ниткой под рукой? — уточнил он, и тот тихо фыркнул.  
  
— Нет, но знаю кое-кого, у кого есть… — он сунул руку в карман узких черных штанов — черт возьми, как Джон раньше не заметил, насколько они обтягивающие?! — и вытащил упаковку пластырей. Джон осторожно забрал ее у него из рук, вскрыл зубами и постарался заклеить рану как можно плотнее. А если его рука чуть задержалась на пестрой мраморной коже, кто будет его винить?  
  
— Сойдет на время, пока в больницу не сходишь или еще куда.  
  
— Еще куда, — согласился тот, ухмыляясь. Джон уже понял, что лучше не уточнять. Систему здравоохранения в этих местах уже ничто не спасет.  
  
Он поднялся, застонав не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, и вытер руки о плащ. Попытался платком стереть жижу с волос. Зеленая. Ну хоть не кровь. Стоя в проходе и не зная, как поступить, он переступил с ноги на ногу, почувствовал на себе дезориентированный взгляд, зрячий и незрячий одновременно, и сердце вновь гулко ускорилось.  
  
Слепой стоял, оправляя плотную черную рубашку. В очередной раз усмехнувшись, он протянул руку, и Джон принял ее.  
  
— Не поможешь несчастному слепому добраться до двери?  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
— Тебе не нужна моя помощь.  
  
— Нет. Но иногда так приятно притвориться, ведь правда?  
  
Не тратя больше слов, Джон довел его до высокой арки, ведущей ко входу. Сейчас или никогда. Обычно он не был столь нерешительным, особенно если знал, что желание взаимно, но из-за полной слепоты и того, что тот истекал кровью, он чувствовал, будто использует его.  
  
Да похрен, подумал он, и стоило им выйти в фойе, потянулся к мужчине, чьего настоящего имени до сих пор не знал. Но прямо сейчас ему было на это плевать: Джон обнял его и замер, дожидаясь ответной реакции.

 

 

***

  
Мужчина, назвавшийся Джоном, пошел на приступ без объявления войны. Мэтт слышал его участившийся пульс, ощутил, как напряглись его мышцы ровно перед этим, и краткий миг боролся с собой, не зная, как реагировать. В числе тех моментов, где он не был согласен с большинством католиков, были и устаревшие взгляды на сексуальность. Но все же была большая разница между быстрым перепихом в подворотне и сексом в церкви.  
  
Битва была проиграна, когда губы и язык Джона добрались до его шеи. Все еще поддерживаемый им, Мэтт со стоном сполз вниз, теряя контроль. Джон понимающе позволил ему прислониться к стене у входной ниши, даже не думая оторваться от его горла. Он скользнул языком вверх, всосал мочку, и Мэтт едва удержался на краю здравомыслия.  
  
Он поднял руку к лицу Джона, подталкивая к поцелую. Язык того был таким же острым и подвижным, как в первый раз, в подворотне. Второй рукой Мэтт забрался под его гротескный плащ. Ну, как минимум на ощупь это было плащом. Похоже, Джон играл в классического детектива. Эта мысль заставила Мэтта ухмыльнуться.  
  
Некоторое время они просто целовались. Мэтт чувствовал губами щетину, обводил языком зубы, отдавая столько же, сколько получал. Поцелуй становился все более голодным, все более отчаянным, и Мэтт ахнул, почувствовав упирающуюся в его бедро выпуклость.  
  
— Ты не против? — Джон отпрянул как раз достаточно, чтобы между ними проскользнул холодный воздух.  
  
Пытаясь успокоиться, Мэтт глубоко вдохнул. Вся эта ситуация просто смехотворна. Ему надо остановиться. Ему надо  _захотеть_  остановиться. Но если честно, он не хотел останавливаться. Впечатав ладонь Джону между лопаток, он снова притянул его к себе.  
  
— Абсолютно нет.  
  
— Мы можем этого не делать, — сказал Джон нейтрально, без эмоций или каких-либо намеков, будто намеренно избегая как-то повлиять на решение Мэтта. Это он оценил.  
  
— Можем не делать. Но я бы хотел. — И он действительно хотел. Скорее всего это было самым ужасным решением в его жизни, но он его уже принял.  
  
— Слава Богу, — пробормотал Джон, снова его целуя. Едва соприкоснувшись с ним губами, он прошелся рукой вниз по его животу, гладя кончиками пальцев, и забрался в штаны. Мэтт дернулся, чувствуя, как внизу приливает кровь, и попытался это игнорировать. Но судя по участившемуся пульсу Джона, тот тоже почувствовал.  
  
— О нет, — голос Мэтта отразился от высокого сводчатого потолка и резного дерева. Знакомый запах ладана щекотал ноздри, будто подчеркивая, где именно они находятся. — Я не буду трахать тебя в церкви, — сказал он, понизив голос, хотя вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы их услышать. Он чувствовал, как щеки расцветают жаром, но не мог определить, от чего больше — от смущения или от возбуждения.  
  
— Здесь пусто. Это место мертво, — чопорно произнес Джон. Очевидно, у него не было с этим никаких проблем, и, похоже, сомнения Мэтта его позабавили. — Кроме того, кто сказал, что это ты тут будешь кого-то трахать?  
  
— Это все еще освященная земля, — прошипел Мэтт, не обращая внимания на вызванную словами Джона пульсацию внизу живота. Он поверить не мог, что прибегнул к этому аргументу. И еще меньше верил, что всерьез рассматривает возможность отбросить этот аргумент в пользу прижимающего его к стене почти-незнакомца. Весьма привлекательного почти-незнакомца.  
  
Он застыл, вслушиваясь в звуки вокруг. Все, что он мог слышать, это звук их дыхания и их же безумный пульс, шуршание одежды, потрескивание свечей и тихое поскрипывание старого здания. Джон был прав — церковь была абсолютно пуста. Ну, за исключением одной-двух крыс, которых Мэтт предпочел не учитывать.  
  
Будто зная, что Мэтт проверяет, Джон тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Я знаю местного падре. Он проповедует в этом районе, и его вера в людей неимоверно сильна. Не первый раз здесь зависаю.  
  
— Говоря это, ты имеешь в виду, что был в этой церкви раньше, или что уже пытался здесь совратить незнакомца? — Мэтт не был уверен, что хочет услышать в ответ.  
  
Джон снова засмеялся — грубо, но не неприятно. Мэтту начинал нравиться его смех.  
  
— Для протокола: должен признать, такое со мной впервые, что для меня даже странно.  
  
Ну хоть что-то.  
  
Мэтт позволил себе откинуться затылком на деревянную стену фойе. Если честно, он уже решил, чем закончится эта игра. Даже если потом придется разгребать последствия… и проклятия.  
  
— Я… — его голос дрогнул, когда он притянул Джона еще ближе, задохнувшись от того, как выровнялись их тела вдоль друг друга, ощущаясь в равной степени и чуждо, и знакомо. — Не останавливайся…  
  
Едва он закончил говорить, как снова почувствовал яростные губы, скользящие вдоль линии его челюсти, а затем — очередное дуновение холодного воздуха, образовавшуюся перед ним пустоту и раздавшийся следом тяжелый удар, когда Джон упал на колени. Мэтт чуть вздрогнул, откинувшись на стену, протянул руки, шаря перед собой, прежде чем найти голову Джона и его плечо. Снова бездумно провел пальцами по этой встрепанной шевелюре. Текстура менялась примерно в дюйме от кожи, и Мэтт задался вопросом, высветлены волосы, или этому есть другое объяснение. Эта мысль была забавной.  
  
Он выпал из задумчивости, когда почувствовал, как Джон стянул с него штаны. Новая волна тепла, вызванная смесью стыда и желания, пробежала по его телу от понимания, что Джон ясно видит, как он выглядит в этот момент.  
  
Если через одежду воздух казался прохладным, то теперь он был просто ледяным. Мэтт сильнее сжал пальцы на волосах Джона и почувствовал, как тот медленно отстраняется, будто снова колеблясь.  
  
— Я ценю твою заботу, — нахмурился Мэтт, — но я слепой, а не стеклянный. Если я захочу, чтобы ты остановился, я скажу.  
  
Очевидно, этого разрешения вполне хватило, потому что в следующий миг он был уже до половины в чужой глотке. Застонав — больше от неожиданности, чем от чего-то еще, — Мэтт снова вцепился Джону в волосы. Похоже, это только подтолкнуло того действовать смелее. Его рот был влажным, горячим и абсолютно и полностью восхитительным. И то, насколько его язык был точным и ловким ранее, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Джон демонстрировал теперь.  
  
У Мэтта задрожали ноги, он вжался в стену, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять неподвижность, не толкаться глубже в горло Джона. Он чуть сдвинулся, и резная деревянная панель впилась в плечо, словно напоминая, где он находится. Но прямо сейчас ему было на это глубоко плевать. Погладив его бедро большим пальцем, Джон сжал рукой его ногу и потянул, поощряя. Мэтт на пробу толкнулся бедрами. Судя по тому, как Джон застонал, посылая вибрацию через все его тело, именно этого он и добивался. Чувствуя, как скользит по языку Джона, совершенно точно знающего, что делает, Мэтт коротко застонал в ответ.  
  
Он был уверен, что если тот будет продолжать в том же темпе, он недолго продержится. Ему было бы неловко от этой мысли, если бы в нем оставалась еще хоть капля стыда. Джон сглотнул, снова застонал, и Мэтт оказался на самом краю. Эхо его вскрика отразилось в пустом зале. Напряжение внизу живота все нарастало, но в последний момент ему удалось сдержаться и похлопать Джона по плечу, надеясь, что это послужит достаточным предупреждением.  
  
Должно быть, так и было, вот только вместо того чтобы отстраниться, Джон удвоил усилия. Если бы Мэтт не был уверен в обратном, он бы сказал, что у того раздвоенный язык. Демон из личного ада Мэтта, посланный соблазнить и утащить вниз. Глубже, если быть точным, потому что он был уверен, что к началу действа уже был на пути туда.  
  
Все тело пульсировало от приближающегося оргазма, и Мэтт невольно сильнее сжал пальцами пряди волос Джона. Тот снова застонал, выглаживая языком ствол его члена, и это стало последней каплей. Волна наслаждения переполнила, хлестнула плетью, высекая горячие искры на перегретой коже, и он закричал, изливаясь Джону в глотку, но тот, похоже, только приветствовал это, продолжая с силой сосать, выдаивая его до капли.  
  
Колени тряслись, угрожая в любой момент отказаться его держать, и Джон, заметив это, медленно отстранился. Мэтт вздрогнул от впившегося в него ледяного воздуха, но прежде чем он успел двинуться, чтобы прикрыться, Джон уже заботливо подтянул ему штаны, а потом, придержав за бедра, осторожно опустил на пол.  
  
Это просто издевательство. Он мог преследовать по крышам преступников, ловить воров в переулках, но один-единственный оргазм стараниями незнакомца с неотразимым голосом, и он уже готов свалиться.  
  
Мэтт устроился у стены, переводя дыхание. Рядом шумно и загнанно дышал Джон, чье сердце все еще яростно колотилось. В голову закралась мысль, что надо бы вернуть услугу, вот только он понятия не имел, с чего начать. Джон рядом завозился, откидываясь на стену, и мягко прижался своей ногой к его.  
  
Мэтт протянул руку и положил ладонь Джону на бедро. Бездумно погладил ткань большим пальцем. Достаточно плотная, но слишком мягкая для джинсы. Полотно, хаки или что-то вроде того. Он сдвинул руку, позволив себе задеть пальцами натянувшую ткань выпуклость и тихо хмыкнул — несомненно все еще возбужден.  
  
На его запястье легли грубые пальцы, обхватили, будто пытаясь остановить.  
  
— Тебе не нужно ничего делать, — решительно, хотя и задыхаясь от желания, произнес Джон.  
  
Мэтт помотал головой и повернулся лицом к, как он надеялся, лицу Джона.  
  
— Я хочу.  
  
И он действительно хотел — ненавидел оставаться в долгу, особенно у кого-то столь щедрого и великодушного. Высвободив руку, он облапал чужой член прямо сквозь все слои одежды, и вырвавшийся у Джона стон прозвучал музыкой для его ушей.  
  
— В таком случае я ни за что не стану тебя останавливать, — пробормотал Джон, чуть поерзав.  
  
Несмотря на довольно неудобное положение, Мэтт был достаточно упорен, чтобы приспустить ему штаны. Коснулся кончиками пальцев нижнего белья: свободный хлопок боксеров, и с уже довольно обширным влажным пятном спереди. Он обвел его большим пальцем и был вознагражден звуком еще сильнее ускорившегося сердцебиения.  
  
Мэтт попытался окончательно его раздеть и почувствовал, как тот хихикает.  
  
— Позвольте мне, — тон был сдержанным, но проскальзывающие отчаянные нотки портили весь эффект.  
  
Мэтт услышал, как Джон завозился, шелестя одеждой, прежде чем снова спокойно сесть. Он снова потянулся, ощупывая кончиками пальцев голую кожу — мягкую и невыносимо горячую. Нашел выступающую косточку, скользнул от нее к сочетающим в себе мягкость и грубость волоскам, проследовал по ним, потом по бархатистой коже, смазал пальцем густую каплю.  
  
Сглотнув, Мэтт чуть сместился и обвил пальцами адски жаркий член Джона, вызвав этим тихий стон и движение бедер вверх, вслед за его рукой. Что ж, неплохо. Дыхание Джона сбивалось в такт поглаживаниям Мэтта, а сердце стучало уже почти без всякого ритма. Мэтт чувствовал исходящие от него волны тепла и мельком подумал, озаботился ли тот снять свой гребаный плащ. Мысль показалась ему совершенно абсурдной, и он едва сдержался — рассмеяться сейчас было бы совершенно неуместно и могло бы навести Джона на неправильные мысли.  
  
Тот проявлял чудеса выдержки и дышал со всей возможной размеренностью, давая Мэтту время приспособиться, что было бы раздражающим, если бы не было так до странного мило. Но Мэтт был твердо настроен доказать, что это не он тут самый несдержанный. Ухмыльнувшись, он усилил хватку на чужом члене и поднял темп, с каждым движением оглаживая ладонью головку.  
  
Джон охнул, выматерился, и Мэтт почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы, когда он попытался сдержаться. Ориентируясь по пульсу в горле Джона, он безошибочно нашел его губами и языком. Поцеловал, прикусил, оставляя засос, и медленно выдохнул:  
  
— Давай, двигайся.  
  
Хрипло вскрикнув, Джон подбросил бедра, вбиваясь в тесно обхватывающую его руку. Мэтт чередовал амплитуду движений, несколько раз двигая кистью быстро и резко, прежде чем замедлиться. У него не было отточенного способа на основе обширной опытной базы, но он знал, что нравится ему, и попытался это воспроизвести. Сердце Джона яростно колотилось в груди, заверяя, что тому это тоже нравится.  
  
Джон прерывисто прошептал несколько слов, которые могли бы заставить Мэтта покраснеть, но сейчас это только поощрило его. Он жаждал услышать, ощутить ладонью, как Джон кончит, чувствовал растущее напряжение в его теле, натяжение мускулов, когда тот выгибался навстречу его руке, и продолжал гладить, тянуть, обводя большим пальцем головку.  
  
— Блядь… Да… — едва слышно бормотал Джон между вздохами и стонами. Мэтт услышал, как чужой пульс сбился, замер и снова ускорился, почувствовал, как ствол в его ладони на долю секунды стал невозможно твердым, прежде чем дернуться, заливая руку жидким жаром.  
  
Он продолжал дрочить, пока Джон кончал, замедлившись, только почувствовав, как тот замирает. Пульс Джона тоже замедлился и успокоился, дыхание выровнялось, и они оба снова откинулись на стену.  
  
Порывшись в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы вытереться, Мэтт вытянул из кармана свою маску. Пожал плечами, он вытер ею руку и бросил куда-то Джону на живот. Оба тихо рассмеялись.

 

 

***

  
— Ты как, в порядке… Майк? — Джон словно пробовал имя на вкус, перекатывая его на языке, но оно все равно ощущалось неправильно. Он вгляделся сквозь полумрак в раскрасневшийся и взмокший мужской профиль с густой тенью от ресниц.  
  
— Ага, отлично. И… Я — Мэтт… — все тот же мягкий веселый голос. Джон, склонив голову к плечу, смотрел на него в ожидании, когда он закончит мысль. — Ты колебался, словно знал, что это не мое настоящее имя. Настоящее — Мэтт Мердок.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Мэтт. Джон Константин, — снова представился Джон, эхом повторив их предыдущий разговор в подворотне.  
  
— Погоди, тебя действительно так зовут? — ухмыльнулся тот. Джон понимал, что должен чувствовать раздражение, но вместо этого лишь рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну хоть фамилия не «Смит».  
  
Разговор снова застопорился, оставив их в неловкой тишине. Джон сдвинулся, вытянув вперед ноги. Курить хотелось зверски, но вместо этого он снова и снова впустую щелкал зажигалкой. И любовался играющей на губах Мэтта улыбкой.  
  
— Полагаю, теперь мы разойдемся каждый своей дорогой, чтобы никогда больше не увидеться, да?  
  
— Ну, как минимум могу гарантировать, что точно никогда тебя не увижу, но… — сухо сказал Мэтт, и Джон снова поморщился.  
  
— Мои извинения. Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.  
  
— Угу. Но это не значит, что я не буду тебя дразнить. И все же… — На мгновение Мэтт показался грустным. Джон понял, что ему это совсем не нравится. — Не то чтобы я искал… — Тот поднял руку и показал сначала на него, а затем на себя.  
  
Джон оборвал его, потянувшись и нежно взяв за руку.  
  
— Я тоже. Но будь я проклят, если это не было чертовски потрясающе! — Он сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся, когда Мэтт сжал в ответ его.  
  
— Кто знает, может, еще встретимся?  
  
Джон бездумно кивнул и спохватился.  
  
— Возможно, — согласился он, но мог прочесть все по лицу Мэтта. Они оба знали, что никогда больше друг друга не увидят, и обоих это устраивало.  
  
Он со стоном поднялся и помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее лишние мысли. Выпрямился, надел брюки и протянул руку Мэтту, так и сидевшему на полу. И закатил глаза, сам себя отругав за этот жест.  
  
— Помочь? — немного нервничая, спросил он. Мэтт явно был проворнее и способнее, чем показывал, и Джон не знал, как он воспримет предложение.  
  
Благо, Мэтт криво улыбнулся и кивнул. Он протянул руку куда-то слегка в сторону, Джон сместился, чтобы ее ухватить, и помог встать. Позволил на себя опереться, пока Мэтт отряхивался.  
  
— Проводишь до двери? — спросил тот. Джону показалось, что сделал это он больше ради него, и тем не менее они вышли в шум и свет полночного Нью-Йорка вместе.  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы попрощаться, но Мэтт уже исчез. Вздохнув, Джон закурил и шагнул с крыльца на улицу.


End file.
